


The Jacket

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid put the jacket on gratefully. “I’ll give it back,” he said.*He didn’t give it back.





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT READ.
> 
> Hi everyone! It's time for more porn!

This isn’t what Indrid intended when he accepted Duck’s jacket, he thought, as he panted in his bed. But there he was, rubbing his cock while holding the jacket in his arms as if it was Duck himself. It smelled like him. It was almost like he was there. 

Almost.

*

When Duck knocked on Indrid’s door, he opened it with a grin. “There you are,” he said, as if he didn’t know the exact moment Duck would arrive. Just seeing the handsome ranger made his heart flutter. “It’s good to see you.” 

“You saw me yesterday,” Duck pointed out, waiting for Indrid to finish wrapping the scarf around his neck.

“So?” Indrid tilted his head as he smiled at Duck. “Ready to go walking?” 

“Sure,” Duck said, stepping out of the warm winnebago and into the snow. It had been only a week since the tree abomination battle and winter was really setting in. 

They walked in comfortable silence until they met the treeline. “I like this trail,” Indrid said with a happy hum. “Moreso in the spring, though.” 

“You spend spring here often?” 

Indrid nodded. “I come around to Kepler every few years to check on the sylphs at Amnesty Lodge. We’ve become quite close over the years.” Duck offered his hand to help him get over a log on the path. Indrid took it and flashed him a quick smile. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” he said, his cheeks tinted a pretty pink. From the frigid air outside or from the contact, Indrid couldn’t tell. 

But soon he found himself shivering. It interrupted their conversation when a chill went down Indrid’s spine. “You’re gonna catch a cold,” Duck admonished, taking off his jacket. He laid it over Indrid’s shoulders.

Indrid put the jacket on gratefully. “I’ll give it back,” he said. 

*

He didn’t give it back. 

When they got back to Indrid’s winnebago, Duck waved as he left in his truck. Then Indrid realized he was still wearing the jacket, but it was too late. Duck was already driving off. 

Oh, well. He’d give it back the next time he saw Duck, which would undoubtedly be in the next day or so. They’d spent a lot of time together since the tree battle, starting with Duck stopping by his camper later that day to check on him, and daily visits after that. 

Every time Indrid saw the ranger, his chest felt warm. Each time he decided to visit Indrid, he noticed his visions shift to accommodate that, until it was no longer a daily decision; rather, a habit. And with every vision of Duck stopping by the campgrounds, Indrid sighed happily, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

He really, really liked Duck. 

His visions showed him the attraction was mutual. With each visit, it became more likely that they’d end up kissing or even having sex. But he didn’t want to be a one-night stand or a booty call - he wanted to be Duck’s _boyfriend_, so he was courting him slowly. 

That didn’t stop him from fantasizing, though. 

First, he pulled off his scarf and the layers of winterwear. Then he laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He’d had a really nice time walking with Duck and talking to him for almost an hour. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he remembered the way he caught Duck staring a couple of times, and the way the ranger blushed with shyness when he realized Indrid noticed. 

But in some timelines, Duck came inside after the walk. In some timelines, they fucked. 

After carefully checking his visions to make sure he would be undisturbed, Indrid pushed his jeans down and off, leaving him in his boxers. He palmed himself with a soft moan, already getting excited thinking about what could have happened. 

He licked his lips thinking of eating Duck out. 

_Duck would be sitting on the couch, and Indrid would be kneeling on the floor in front of him - kneeling at his altar - eagerly licking and sucking as the ranger whimpered. He would grab Duck by the ass and pull him closer to the edge of the couch, and the ranger would spread his legs wider. Duck would put his hands in Indrid’s hair and he would purr, making Duck moan in surprised delight at the vibrations._

Oh, yes. It was officially his favorite fantasy. 

But out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ranger jacket tossed at the foot of the bed. Sitting up, he pulled it closer to him and curiously sniffed it. It smelled like _Duck_, his pine-scented aftershave, his floral shampoo. He felt a little thrill. The scent made it feel almost like Duck was there, like his fantasy was real. 

He slipped his hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his cock, closing his eyes as he breathed in Duck’s scent. He felt a giddy thrill at the naughtiness of it all. What would Duck think if he knew about this? 

Would he like it?

Indrid moaned softly with want. Then he sat up and grabbed the lube out of his nightstand drawer, eagerly pouring some in his hand and spreading it on his cock. When he wrapped his hand around his dick again, he bucked up into the hold with a soft purr. It felt so much better with lube. 

And then his fantasizing started. 

_Duck would be over at his winnebago once more. Indrid would finally gather his courage and kiss him, and Duck would push him against the wall in a searing kiss. When he needed to take a break to breathe, Duck would kiss down his neck, with hot puffs of air from where he was panting. He would bite down on Indrid’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and Indrid would whimper, melting like putty in Duck’s hold. Then Duck would unbutton Indrid’s jeans and pull them down along with his boxers to reveal his already-hard cock. He would bite down again on Indrid’s sensitive neck, making him gasp, as he wrapped his hand around his cock._

Indrid shivered with pleasure, beginning to rub his dick more frantically. He was getting close just thinking about Duck coming onto him like that, not even getting to the sex part of the fantasy before nearly coming undone. 

_Next Duck would fall to his knees, looking up at Indrid with half-lidded eyes, licking his lips. He would take Indrid’s cock into his mouth with a happy hum, sucking lightly. His lips would be gorgeous wrapped around his cock-_

Indrid whimpered needfully, taking one last sniff of Duck’s scent before cumming. He covered the head of his dick with a hand to make sure all the cum hit that instead of the jacket. He stroked himself until he’d came every last drop, then laid back for a moment to collect himself. 

Yeah, he’d just masturbated smelling Duck’s jacket. Yeah, it made the fantasy feel so much more real. And yeah, it was amazing. 

But he knew he had to return it. 

*

After cleaning himself up, Indrid decided it was time to do laundry. He’d carefully checked over Duck’s jacket and thankfully there was no cum on it. He wouldn’t know how to begin explaining that.

Behind the winnebago, he towed a small car whenever he travelled as an emergency escape vehicle. It was much easier to blend in and hide anywhere if he needed to cut ties with his winnebago, much as that would pain him. But it was also convenient to have a mode of transportation around Kepler. 

So he drove himself to the laundromat in his car, bringing the jacket along with Indrid’s laundry. He put everything in the washers, smiling as he added his detergent. 

Duck’s jacket would smell like Indrid now. He wondered what Duck would do about that. Would he just wear it like normal, walking around and getting whiffs of Indrid’s scent? Or would he wash it immediately, too embarrassed of that idea? Or even… would he do the same as Indrid, getting off to the scent of his crush?

But wait. The jacket wouldn’t smell like Indrid so much as just his detergent. 

So once it was done drying, he put on the jacket again. He decided he would wear it until bedtime just to make sure it smelled like him, his cucumber-melon deodorant, his honeysuckle body wash. 

Indrid smiled as he zipped up the jacket. It was cozy. And it reminded him of Duck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
